


Do You See Me Now?

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Pairing:</b> Erica/Stiles<br/><b>Prompt:</b> Something after the incident in the library when Jackson turned into the kanima and Erica got hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You See Me Now?

It was the only time she'd ever let her guard down, telling Stiles how she felt about him.

Now she's in his arms and it's just like she saw in her dreams, except the pain rushing through her body drowns out any feelings of happiness she would have had in any other situation.

She's almost hoping he kisses her without asking, but he's too much of a coward for that - or too into some other girl, whatever - and the pain is blinding, turning everything black before she can reach out to touch his face or his chest, to listen to his heartbeat and feel what he's feeling.


End file.
